


Dead of Night

by caelestislux



Series: Evillustrator and Reverser One-Shots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marc Anciel, Akumatized Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Evillustrator - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Late at Night, M/M, reverser - Freeform, wow im still doing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestislux/pseuds/caelestislux
Summary: Evillustrator and Reverser re-akumatized...on Halloween. They're really clever, right? They should be able to find Ladybug and Chat Noir fairly quickly?Except on Halloween, everyone's dressed like the heroes.
Relationships: Inverso | Reverser/Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Evillustrator and Reverser One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different than the others, but I love this idea so it's alright :)

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” Reverser muttered, visually scanning the ground from his hoverboard. “Just find Ladybug and Chat Noir, take their miraculouses, Hawkmoth’s typical droning monologue.”

“Then . . .” Evillustrator grinned, clutching the other’s shoulders from the back of the hoverboard, his chin resting on Reverser’s shoulder. “Hawky will finally let us take care of Miss Rossi.”

It was starting to get dark, so the only things that seemed to catch his eyes were lights, both the usual type and the Halloween kind. Kids and teens and parents flooded the streets, many trick-or-treating or heading to some sort of party. A couple glanced up to see the duo on their hoverboard, but none seemed to care too much. Maybe because they couldn’t make out who the akumas were in the light fog? They might’ve assumed that the two of them were new heroes or something, which was just for the better. Gave them the advantage of disguise. 

“Yeah, then we’ll look for Rossi.” Reverser agreed. “And don’t call him ‘Hawky’; it’d piss him off, and he could probably de-akumatize us and send us falling from the sky.”

_“I very well might.”_

“Okay, whatever. Sorry.” Evillustrator muttered, adjusting his pen in his hand. He sure didn’t like the way Hawkmoth gave him power beyond what he could possibly imagine, then forced him to treat him like some kind of king for fear of being manipulated and controlled, but it was the game that he was forced to play. And it was admittedly improved by Reverser’s presence. 

_“Now prove yourself a loyal follower of mine by tracking down Ladybug and Chat Noir. I want those miraculouses!”_

Reverser turned, casting a derisive glance and shaking his head back at Evillustrator. The artist knew that his boyfriend didn’t like Hawkmoth either, but he didn’t voice it as much, his only sense of rebellion coming from his actions and occasional blatant rejection of his orders. Then again, one of the main times he’d done that was when going after Evillustrator—well, Nathaniel—himself, so bias definitely would have been involved.

“Of course, Hawkmoth.” Reverser said, his smile sickly-sweet. “We’re after them now.”

 _“See to it that you are.”_ And then the butterfly masks faded from their eyes.

The two flew in silence for a couple minutes, just watching the ground and searching for anyone that resembled the two heroes of Paris. Even the rooftops seemed empty. This was rather strange, as the akumas had caused a bit of a ruckus in the park before, trying to get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s attention. To be fair, that had started with just mildly terrorizing civilians until they got tired of bothering people that they didn’t really care about, then ended with just talking—and okay, a bit of cuddling. But it still had been enough of a commotion to cause alarm.

“There.” Evillustrator pointed, and Reverser’s face lit up with delight at seeing a duo walking through the dark street, one in blue pigtails and a red spotted suit and the other blond and wearing all black. That _had_ to be them. 

Reverser dropped his hoverboard into a side street ahead of the two, giving the two of them a chance to still keep the element of surprise. They peeked around the corner of the alley, watching the heroes get closer. 

Closer . . . just a few more meters . . . 

And then they got close enough that their faces could be seen.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Evillustrator tightened his grasp on Reverser’s arm. “That’s not them.”

Reverser tilted his head to the side, watching the duo get closer. Then when he saw exactly what his boyfriend had seen—that the faces of the two didn’t match up—he nodded, sighing. “I suppose that’s this year’s most popular couples’ costume.” 

And sure enough, now that the two of them looked, they noted more and more people that were wearing costumes based on Ladybug and Chat Noir. Many of them were either children or couples, some of the costumes homemade and some were store bought. And it then struck the akumas at that moment that this was going to be a lot harder than they expected.

“Absolute blasphemy that no one’s dressed up like us.” Evillustrator said, hoping his tone dripped enough sarcasm to imply that he was joking, despite his own disappointment that they hadn’t fulfilled their task yet. He wasn’t great with humor; romantic declarations of love were more his speciality. Though admittedly it would’ve been cool to see a costume version of his outfit. “Though anyone dressed like you would never compare to my incredible, talented boyfriend.” he added.

He grinned triumphantly when he sensed the other place his arms around his shoulders, encouraging him to turn around so they were facing each other. Of course his sappy words worked, they _always_ worked, even if he wasn’t the writer in their relationship. 

“Hey!”

Both turned, Evillustrator immediately readying his pen. Reverser’s grip on his shoulder tightened. 

But the only people standing there were a couple of children, all wearing costumes and holding pails for trick-or-treating. Unsurprisingly, there were a few dressed as Ladybug and Chat Noir, among a couple other typical kid costumes. And all stared at the two akumas with their eyes wide.

The child that had spoken before, one of the seemingly braver ones, piped up again with, “You’re Mightillustrator! Right? I read all the comics about you! And—hey! Are you Reverser? Your hoverboard is soooo cool!”

Reverser looked like he was about to say something, but before he could, Evillustrator automatically interrupted with, “Yeah, I’m Evillu— _Might_ illustrator. He’s Reverser.”

The kid’s eyes got wider. “Wow! Mightillustrator and Reverser are the best! You guys are my favorite heroes, even more than Ladybug and Chat Noir! I can’t believe that you actually have a working hoverboard! And I love your costume!”

Evillustrator felt a paper airplane forming in Reverser’s hand against his shoulder. And usually he wouldn’t have cared what his boyfriend did, but this kid had read their comic. And the thought of being liked appealed to his better side, the version of himself that had been so desperate to find a writer and start creating the comic he’d always dreamed of. Plus, being labeled as someone’s favorite hero warmed his heart. “Thanks! Why don’t you guys go finish trick-or-treating, ‘kay?”

The younger boy nodded eagerly, then motioned for his friends to follow him towards some of the larger apartment buildings, similar to the one where they’d just come from. 

“What are you doing?” Reverser asked, begrudgingly tossing the airplane towards the ground where it disappeared harmlessly in a swirl of black ink. 

Evillustrator didn’t respond, leaning closer to Reverser until their faces were nearly touching. He cast a glance back to the children as they faded into the distance, wrapping his arms around Reverser’s shoulders and pressed a light kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek. Reverser’s hardened expression relaxed a bit, but he still seemed relatively annoyed.

“Everyone calls it a _costume_.”

“It’s a costume-y-outfit, Rev. And it looks good on you.”

Reverser rolled his eyes, his duo-toned lips forming a soft, begrudging smile. “Okay. Thanks. But I do want to hurry up and find them so that we can track Rossi down. She deserves everything that’s coming to her for the way she treated you.”

“Mm’kay.” Evillustrator shrugged. Much like the first time he’d been akumatized, the person who’d acted so horrendously towards him—Lila, in this case—still stuck in his mind as the target of his anger, but the love of his life—now Reverser—was enough of a distraction to beat back that anger a bit. Okay, a lot, but it was nice to love someone that loved him back.

“Is that them?”

The artist turned to see the two teens that Reverser was pointing at, only to shake his head dejectedly. “No, she’s wearing a wig.”

“I see it now.” Reverser sighed. “This is incredibly irritating. Why did it have to be Halloween?”

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, causing the both of them to turn in a concerned panic. The two girls that had accidentally snuck up behind them backed up, one with a hand up as if she were surrendering. They were about the boys’ age, wore casual clothes instead of costumes, and seemed harmless.

“Sorry!” one of the girls exclaimed. “I just wanted to ask—are you supposed to be dressed as Mightillustrator and Reverser?” She glanced towards the other girl, who seemed to shrink under the boys’ gaze. “You’re probably dressed as the actual akumas . . . I was just wondering ‘cause I’ve read all the comic books. . .”

Reverser didn’t say anything, so Evillustrator responded with, “Yeah, the comics!”

“Oh, those comics are so good!” the girl told him, her eyes lighting up. “They do a great job of having original characters without being too annoying . . . and I love the LGBT representation.” She squeezed the other girl’s hand, exchanging a grin with her. “Anyway, sorry to bother you, just glad to see another fan!”

And with that, she and her girlfriend took off back down the street.

“Okay, that was nice to hear.” Reverser muttered, his cheeks turning a light shade of gray. Likely flustered at the attention, since he tended to be a lot more private and hide his deeper thoughts within himself, akuma or not. 

“Of course, but we wouldn’t have our comics without you.”

“Now you’re just _trying_ to be sappy.”

“Is it working?”

Reverser wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling the two of them closer together again. “Maybe.”

And all was silent and peaceful, the two sharing a nice private moment, until . . .

“There!” Evillustrator pointed.

Finally, there they were. As the crowds of people pointed and cheered from below, the real Ladybug and Chat Noir ran across one of the rooftops, glancing around for any sort of akuma, it seemed. Looking for the two of them. But even with this change in plans, the villains still had the advantage of being hidden. Had a sort of upper hand, in that regard.

And so off they went, following the heroes into the night.


End file.
